


Waiting on a Dream

by CiraArana



Category: Black Jewels - Bishop
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiraArana/pseuds/CiraArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemon waits for Jaenelle to accept him as Consort. Lucivar helps him relieving the frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An ongoing series of drabbles that are losely connected but stand on their own. Some are more ... spicy than others. Ahem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caged Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the adventdrabbles community on IJ, prompt #3 - fire.

In the firelight, Daemon's eyes seemed to glow. It made him look even more dangerous. Combined with his unusually mussed appearance and his agitated pacing in front of the fireplace, he looked like a half-wild animal ready to growl and snap at even the friendliest approach.

Well, Lucivar thought, that's what the Bastard is. A half-tamed Warlord with a nasty temper. Always dangerous. Though the frustration at Jaenelle's hesitation in accepting her Consort certainly didn't help.

It was almost amusing, Lucivar thought, to see the Bastard fail to bed the one female he wanted.

Almost.

He knew his brother's dream.

*

'Let me help you.'

Daemon paused in his pacing, looked at his brother. Lucivar, his arms crossed, was watching him with faint amusement.

Daemon snarled wordlessly.

Lucivar rolled his eyes. 'Stop being such a bastard.'

'Leave me alone, Prick.'

'To pace some more?' Lucivar snorted. 'No. You're wound tight enough you'd probably bite someone's head off if I left you alone.'

'What do you want?'

'To help you.' Lucivar pushed off the wall and stepped closer.

Daemon raised an eyebrow. 'Help me? How?'

Lucivar shrugged. 'I can take you to the training grounds and beat you some more. Or…'

'Or?'

*

Lucivar leant in the last inches and slid his lips over Daemon's. Daemon, startled, stood still. Lucivar pressed closer, his body up against his brother's. When he pushed his tongue between Daemon's lips, his brother jerked back.

He truly was beautiful, Lucivar thought, but never more than now. Mussed, eyes glowing, face flushed with an arousal he couldn't deny.

'Why?' Daemon choked.

Lucivar slid one hand between them, cupped Daemon's impressive erection. Daemon moaned. His long lashes fluttered as his eyes fell closed.

'I've always wondered,' Lucivar whispered. 'What we'd be like together.'

Daemon yanked Lucivar into a passionate kiss.


	2. Hot and Spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the adventdrabbles community on IJ, prompt #6 - mulled wine.

Daemon sipped the wine cautiously. You never knew what the coven came up with. But this recipe he liked. The wine was warm and tasted spicy. It fit his mood, somehow.

Across the study, Jaenelle chattered with Saetan about the recipe. Lucivar, one arm wrapped around her, interrupted them with a smirk. Jaenelle huffed and said something that made both men laugh.

It still hurt, the way she ignored him. Daemon twisted his hand, letting the ruby of the Consort ring catch the fire. But the sharp sting was gone. He was feeling mellow.

Looking up, he met Lucivar's eyes.

*

The wine tasted even better when sipped from Lucivar's lips. The Prick had begged a jug off Jaenelle and invited Daemon to join him for a cup.

They'd sat together, drunk the wine, kissed. Drank wine from each other's mouth. Before the jug was empty, they were on the floor, naked.

Lucivar wasn't docile. He was an Eyrien warlord, fierce and brutal, in fight and in love.

But Daemon was the Sadist. He knew how to seduce. In the end, Lucivar gave in willingly. Gave himself.

When Daemon slid inside, Lucivar's eyes were like the wine. Hot, gold, and spicy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for IJ's adventdrabbles 2010, prompt 8: pine forest

The mist hung thickly between the trees. The air was damp and cold and smelled of pine and the sea.

There were voices in the mist, calling his name.

_Daemon! Daemon!_

Sometimes close, sometimes distant, they called him.

He didn't know who they were. Female, male. Neither?

He was cold and lost.

He was back in the Twisted Kingdom.

_Daemon! Daemon!_

He shuddered and hunched down, curled in on himself.

Suddenly, a warm hand on his shoulder. "Daemon!" called a sharp voice close by.

He sat up with a cry.

Lucivar's golden eyes regarded him worriedly. "You all right, Bastard?"

*

Lucivar looked down into his brother's pale face and couldn't help feeling anxious. He'd seen Daemon mad, he'd seen him desperate, he'd seen him when his world had fallen down. But never had he seen the Bastard so vulnerable, so alone.

"Prick?" Even his voice, usually so smooth, was small, child-like.

"Yes. I'm here. You all right?"

He sat on the sofa, urged Daemon to sit up.

Daemon rubbed his eyes. "It was a dream? I … It wasn't the Twisted Kingdom?"

Lucivar wrapped his arms around his brother, offering warmth and comfort.

Mother Night, let Jaenelle accept him soon!


End file.
